Blueberry Muffins
by Brett Pierce
Summary: Darren/Heather fic. Who knew that blueberry muffins could be the final realization for two people to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Blueberry Muffins**

**Chapter 1**

It was early and by early it was late and by late it was 3:33 a.m.

A time when most people are either sleeping because they have to be up to get on with their lives soon or just passing out from partying.

Neither of these things was true for Heather, she was wide awake, sleep hadn't been her friend.

All she could think about was a certain brunette that had fallen asleep on her couch.

To which she had promptly knocked him on the shoulder so he awoke and told him to go up and lay in her bed.

Se didn't know why but she couldn't help but stare at him as he slept.

She watched his chest rise and fall as he hugged the pillow that his head was on.

The blonde didn't know why she was watching him so intently but something in her just wanted to make sure that her best male friend was okay and safe.

Although she didn't know why he wouldn't be, but nonetheless she couldn't take her eyes of him.

The whole cast had been over.

With Ashley being out of town Heather had been somewhat lonely.

That left Kevin and Telly with one option, throw a small party and watch some horror movies.

One thing led to another and somehow between Chris jumping into Amber's lap and Cory attemting to cover his eyes a bottle of vodka got opened and drinks was being made.

Darren had originally been sitting next to Dianna on the loveseat but after a few drinks and a couple shots later he ended up cuddled with her on the couch.

Every now and then she'd feel the arm around her waist hold her a little tighter before relaxing once again after the scene was over.

It wasn't like Darren to get scared at horror movies but Heather figured it was the drinks mixed with lack of sleep that had him in a mood.

A mood she wasn't going to complain about, she secretly liked when the brunette got like that.

Sometime around 1 a.m. everyone had left leaving the two best friends alone on the couch.

Looking down Heather noticed that Darren was fast asleep with his head in her lap and she almost didn't want to move him, except for the the fact that she knew that if they slept on the couch in the position thet were in they'd both be hurting in the morning.

Somehow, and she she's not entirely sure how she managed to get up from her spot under the brunette.

So now here they were, back to cuddling, except this time Heather didn't have to move.

She probably could have stayed cuddled with Darren forever and she was going to take full advantage of said cuddling until morning came to wake them up.

That was a little over two hours ago and instead of sleeping Heather was drawing patterns on Darren's back with the tips of her fingers, something she knew he loved.

Finally glancing at the clock Heather knew she was becoming restless as sleep decided to evade her.

Slowly she made her way out of bed and into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge she scanned it's contents for anything that seemed appealing, nothing caught her eye.

She did the same to the cabinet with all her snack food in it, but even the large box of goldfish crackers didn't seem like it would do the trick.

After a few more attempts at different cabinets she opened her baking cabinet.

Although she wasn't sure why since she always did this, almost expecting cookies or cupcakes to simply appear from their ingredients but it never happened.

That's when the small white bag caught her eye and she knew she found something.

She picked up the bag and read it over, before setting the bag down and getting the ingredients she needed.

It might be 3 a.m. but it was never to early to make blueberry muffins.

Sometime between adding the eggs and water to the mix she had a realization.

She was making blueberry muffins because she was in love with Darren, she was inlove with her best friend.

It was a habit she had picked up in highschool.

Whenever she liked someone she suddenly felt the need to make blueberry muffins, as if the muffins would make her feel better about it.

Not that it was always a bad thing, but it was her comfort when she was feeling uncetain about how someone else felt about her.

The past days events now made sense to her which they hadn't before, it was all becoming clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blueberry Muffins Chapter 2**

"What on earth are you doing?" asked the husky, half asleep voice.

The sudden noise made her jump a little to which she heard Darren let out a soft chuckle.

Smiling she turned and looked over her shoulder.

When her eyes finally made contact with Darren she had to let out a silent groan.

Darren was leaning against the door frame with a bare chest and a black pair of boy shorts.

Without saying a word she turned back around and finished mixing the batter.

"Making blueberry muffins obviously." she said.

She started to pour the mix into the pan, still feeling Darren's sleepy eyes on her.

She couldn't help but continue to smile.

"That's when she felt warm palms graze her hips and a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

Darren rested his chin on the blondes shoulder and continued to watch as she carefully poured the right amount of batter into each holder.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong?" Darren whispered softly, hugging Heather a little closer.

Heather chuckled.

"Why do you ask that?" She set the bowl back on the counter and leaned into Darren.

"You normally only make blueberry muffins when you're upset or when you're into someone and since you've got Taylor that leave you being upset." Darren said.

Heather shrugged, she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one without freaking Darren out.

Picking up the pan she put it into the oven without breaking free from Darren's hold.

Turning her head slightly she picked up the bowl, there was still a good amount left.

"Nothing's wrong silly. I just couldn't sleep and I was hungry." she smiled and turned around before pulling herself up on the counter.

Darren reached into the drawer and pulled out a spoon before handing it to Heather.

Darren definitely knew his best friend's habits.

Grinning the girl dipped the spoon into the bowl and ate the raw mix.

Feeling the loss of the warmth she got from Darren she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"Well hello to you too." Darren said and grinned as he dipped his finger into the bowl and stole some of the mix to which Heather give him a death stare.

"Come on, you're not gonna eat all that." Darren said.

Heather smiled.

"Yes I am." she said.

Darren rolled his eyes and went fore more mix, this time stealing the blonde's spoon to do so.

Grabbing the spoon back Heather shook her head.

"Not for you." she said and watched as Darren stuck his bottom lip and pouted while running his warms hands up and down Heather's exposed thighs.

Sighing the blonde got a spoonful of mix and brought it to Darren's lips.

"Really though, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Darren asked again after finishing the mix and bringing his hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behinde the blonde's ear.

"I promise you nothing is wrong Dare." Heather said and set the bowl beside her and ran her fingers thru the brunette's messy yet handsome hair.

"Are you sure? You and Taylor are fine, nothing's bothering you?" Darren asked.

She wasn't sure how she got so lucky, to not only have such an amazing best male friend but to get the pleasure of meeting such a wonderful man at all.

"Taylor and I are absolutely fine." Heather said.

Watching the brunette's face she saw the sudden look of worry creep over his features.

"Itt's not me is it, I didn't get too drunk and do something really embarrassing did I? Because I honestly don't remember doing getting too out of control." Darren said.

Smiling Heather wrapped her arms loosely around Darren's neck.

"No you didn't do anything so stop worrying or you're going to get wrinkles." Heather said which made Darren laugh slightly.

"You were snoring really loud but that's totally beside the point." Heather said teasingly.

"Whatever, we both know that isn't true." Darren said.

Looking over at the clock Darren noticed the timer left on the oven and a quick thought came to mind.

He still wasn't convinced that nothing was wrong with Heather, the girl wasn't normally one to stay up incredible late, add that with the muffins and he knew there was definitely something on her mind.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Darren said.

Nodding Heather sat still and watched as Darren dissappeared down the hall and into her bedroom.

A few minutes later Darren returned to see Heather kneeled down in front of the oven checking the muffins.

Smiling, he couldn't resist the urge to tap the girls butt.

"Hey hot stuff, come with me." he said.

"Such a flirt when you're half asleep." Heather said.

Raising an eyebrow the brunette laughed slightly.

"Honey I'm a flirt all the time." Darren said and followed his statement with a wink.

The look on Heather's face showed him that she agreed.

"Okay, close those eyes." Darren said.

Without hesitating Heather did as instructed and closed her eyes as Darren led her down the hall.

Kmowing her house so well she was was positive they were now in her room.

"Can I open yet." she asked.

"Almost." Darren said.

Heather heard a shuffle before hearing Darren's voice once more.

"Open." he said.

Her mouth dropped open a little and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Scooby." she said excitedly as Darren tapped the space on the bed beside him.

"Come cuddle while the muffins finish." Darren said.

As fast as the words were out of his mouth Darren was met with toned arms around her waist and a head on his shoulder.

They moved around slightly so that they were both in a comfortable position to watch the tv.

Darren pulled the blanket up over them both.

"Seriously you are so Fred, just a lot hotter." Heather said.

Darren looked down grinning.

"Why, Heather Morris, are you flirting with me?" he asked.

Heather looked up smiling.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about sugar." she said in her southern Arizona accent before kissing Darren's neck.

When she leaned her head back again she noticed Darren looking at her with a soft expression.

"What?" she asked.

"Hm? Nothing, just thinking." Darren said.

"Thinking what?" Heather asked, moving slightly, propping her head up so she could get a better look at Darren.

Darren shook his head.

"It's nothing, go back to watching before you're muffins are ready. You're lucky that's all." Darren said.

"I know, I have the best friend ever." said Heather and kissed Darren's neck again.

"Wait a second, how come you're no longer sleeping? You were passed out when I got up, I didn't wake you did I?" asked Heather.

Darren laughed.

"No you didn't wake me, I was only half asleep. I woke up when you stopped drawing patterns on my back." Darren said.

~Shit, I thought he was asleep.~ Heather thought to herself but her features must have given her away.

"What's with the look, it was sweet, you know I love that." Darren said.

Blue eyes looked into brown ones as the two stared at each other for a few moments, trying to read whatever it was that was going on between, neither wanting to break the others stare.

Please tell me why I'm lucky Darren." Heather said.

Closing his eyes Darren knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

He took a deep breath and felt Heather softly run her hand over his waist.

"You're lucky that you have a boyfriend, otherwise I'd totally want to be giving you hot kisses and be making love to you."

There, he had said it and he hoped Heather took it as him being a flirt like always but something in him told him otherwise.

Before either of them could say another word they heard the beeping of the oven.

"I'll be right back." Heather said and jumped out of bed and into the kitchen.

~Was he joking right now or was he being honest?~ Heather thought to herself as she pulled the muffins out of the oven and set them on the counter.

Taking a moment before heading back towards her room.

Collecting her thoughts and gaining a little courage she headed back towards her room.

Leaning against the door frame she watched as Darren grabbed the remote to turn the tv off.

"How come you're not wearing your shirt? I remember you had it on before I got out of bed." Heather said.

"I got hot and had to take it off, I'm sorry, I'll put it on." Darren said and reached for his shirt when Heather stopped.

"No it's okay." she said and gave him a peck on the mouth.

"I need to tell you something." Heather said.

"What is it Hemo?" Darren asked, he knew there was something wrong.

Another moment passed before the blonde finally.

"I broke up with Taylor." Heather said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What! When? Are you okay?" Instantly Darren's arms found themselves wrapped around his friend.

"So the muffins, are you upset about it or is it because you're realising you still love him and all that because you always make muffins when you like someone and you're unsure about how they feel." Darren said.

Heather returned the hug and whispered in Darren's ear.

"I'm in love." she whispered.

Darren thanked god that they were wrapped up in a hug so that Heather didn't see his heart break in his eyes.

He never would have stepped over the line but hearing that Heather was single now gave him a small glimpse of hope.

"Then you should call him honey because making muffins this early in the morning is not good." Darren said.

Heather pulled back and looked at Darren as she shook her head.

"I have nothing to say to him." Heather said.

"Oh? Who have you fallen for this time Hemo, you little love machine." Darren said smiling.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at her best friend.

"Just a person with a name who's handsome and hot and so incredible funny." Heather said.

Darren sat listening with a smile on his face even though all he wanted was to curl up in Heather's bed and go back to sleep.

Heather laid her head in Darren's lap and felt him run his hands thru her hair.

"You don't have to tell me who it is if you don't want to right now anyways but I can assure you that whoever it is would be crazy not to feel the same way about you." Darren said.

Turning her head Heather looked up at Darren and smiled from ear to ear.

"Who knew you were so sweet at almost 5 in the morning?" Heather said.

"The better question is, who knew I could actually speak this early in the morning. I'm just glad we have the day off tomorrow." Darren said.

Heather nodded and closed her eyes, Darren's fingers softly running thru her hair still.

"So when did you and Taylor break up and why didn't you tell me?" Darren asked.

Turning once more, this time Heather buried her face into Darren's hip.

"About three weeks ago, I didn't feel it anymore. I didn't say anything because I didn't really want to talk about it, it was what it was but I wanted to be absolutely sure that I was doing the right thing." Heather said.

The blonde's hand was now running up and down the brunette's leg.

"Makes sense, but you know I'm always here for you, even when you're wishy washy about things." Darren said.

Darren felt the girl nod on his leg which caused him to smile and lean back against the pillows.

"I can't wait for tour this summer so we can cuddle all the time." Darren said.

He felt Heather smile.

"We better be getting our cuddle on all summer Hemo, I don't care if you have a new boyfriend by then." Darren said.

They both laughed and Heather leaned up.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I'm hoping it'll help me sleep." Heather said.

Darren feigned hurt.

"What are you saying? That I don't help you sleep?" He asked.

"You can help me sleep in a different way, you know what they say." Heather said and winked at him before getting up and she could have sworn she saw Darren's cheeks turn a little pink.

"Ten minutes, tops." she promised before walking into the bathroom.

After about five minutes of waiting for Heather, Darren decided he didn't want to fall asleep without the girl next to him so he got up and headed for the kitchen.

Biting the inside of his lip he stood and looked at the dishes that were left from Heather's late night baking.

It was only then that he realised he was barely clothed but decided it was too early for him to care.

He ran the hot water and let it fill up the sink while he pressed play on Heather's ipod that was still in it's docking station from earlier.

Not long after that Heather emerged from the bathroom only to find Darren absent.

She smiled as she cracked the door open just slightly and looked into the kitchen, she couldn't see much but she could hear him sing.

Walking over to her bedside table the blonde picked up her phone and called her other best friend.

"It's 5 in the morning, this better be important." Naya said on the other line.

"You're ass still hasn't gone to bed ya drunken party animal." Heather said.

Naya laughed on the other line.

"I told Darren tonight that Taylor and I have broken up." Heather said.

"Did you tell him you want his hot kisses and lovemaking?" Naya asked.

Heather laughed.

"No, he has no idea but right now he's doing my dishes so I guess that'll be a good reward." Heather said.

"You can do it Heather. You've been talking about it non stop for three weeks, go get your guy. Yes this is the extent of pep talk you're going to get right now because I'm going to bed. Love you, see you on Monday." Naya said.

"Love you too drunky." Heather said.

With that both girls hung up the phone and Heather turned her phone off before putting it back on the bedside table.

Quietly she opened her bedroom door once again and crept down the hall.

Once she was close enough she wrapped her arms around Darren's waist and kissed the top of his shoulder.

"Put your arms around me, what you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful." she sang softly into his ear.

Setting the last bowl into the rack Darren smiled and turned around in Heather's arms, wrapping his arms around the blonde's lower back.

"Do you want to get married and run away?" the brunette sang back with a smile.

It was then that their eyes caught and neither could look away.

"Took you longer then ten minutes honey." Darren said.

Finally blinking Heather shrugged.

"You didn't have to do the dishes you know." Heather said.

"I know but I wanted to stay awake so I figured why not." Darren said before letting out a soft yawn that made Heather's heart melt.

"Come on, let's get your butt back to bed." Heather said.

Darren could only nod as he felt the blonde's fingers intertwine with his own.

Five minutes later they were back in bed.

Heather laid down on her side and faced Darren who was lying on his back, arms around his best friend.

For her part, Heather had her arm over Darren's waist and was softly scratching up and down his side.

"Why are you staring at me?" Darren asked, eyes still closed but a smile evident on his face.

"Just thinking." Heather said.

"Thinking what? It's too early to be thinking." Darren said.

Heather was silent for a moment.

"Wondering how you'd react to something." she said finally.

Her voice was soft and gentle and Darren realised she wasn't joking around like she normally did.

"What would that something be?" Darren asked and opened his eyes and looked at Heather.

Without another word the blonde leaned in and softly brushed her lips over Darren's.

It was soft and sweet and it didn't last nearly long enough.

Not even long enough for Darren to register what was really going on and kiss Heather back.

"That." Heather whispered her lips barely grazing over Darren's as she spoke.

Darren let his body take over, he finally gave in to something he had been pondering about for the longest time.

Their lips met again and this time the kiss was filled with more hunger and passion.

Darren felt Heather's hand grip onto his hip as he ran the tip of his tongue over the blonde's bottom lip before softly biting it, pulling it back ever so gently.

He let go and placed a soft peck on the girls lips before pulling back and looking into crystal blue eyes.

"Wow." was all Heather could say at first.

"It's you." she finally managed to say causing Darren to snap out of his gaze.

"Me?" Darren asked.

Heather nodded and drew a heart on Darren's abs.

"That's why I didn't tell you about Taylor right away. I didn't want to hurt you like that. It wasn't that I was unsure of how I felt about you, I was unsure how you felt about me and I needed to know that I was making the right decision for both of us. I would never want to jepoardize our friendship." Heather said.

Darren kissed her.

"You made the right decision." he told her.

Heather smiled.

"What made you go for it? Darren asked, running his fingers up and down Heather's back under her shirt while pulling the blanket up to keep his girl warm.

"I couldn't resist anymore. Watching you sleep, in a total non creeper way, I just, you're so handsome and hot. Then your voice cracked after I told you about Taylor and something in me just knew. By the way, you taste like blueberries." Heather said.

Darren let out one of his hearty laughs.

"I may have snuck a muffin while you were in the shower." he said.

"Definitely glad I made those muffins." Heather said smiling before leaning in and kissing Darren again.

"Mmm, me too." Darren said before closing his eyes, the time finally taking a toll on his body.

"I have wanted to kiss you for so long." Heather admitted as she laid her head back down on Darren's chest.

Moving his hand up, Darren touched Heather's chin with the tips of his fingers, lifting her chin up.

He kissed the tip of her nose first before placing another soft kiss on Heather's lips.

"Those blueberry muffins were good but nothing could taste better than you." he said.

"In that case I better be getting lots of kisses from now on since we are now a couple." Heather said and kissed Darren's collarbone as she felt him hold her closer.

"But for now we should get some sleep. I've kept you up long enough and I want to have as much energy as I can when we wake up so I can kiss you and make love to you all day." Heather said.

Placing a kiss on the top of the blonde's head Darren nodded and mumbled something that Heather took as agreeance.

"This time don't even think about getting up, I may have been warm from the covers but I wanna be warm from your bodyheat this time." Darren said.

"I promise." Heather said.

After saying goodnight with a passionate makeout kiss the couple drifted off to sleep.

Both content and glad that they were finally where they wanted to be.

With each other.

**The End**


End file.
